Businesses often use surveys to obtain feedback from customers. The survey responses can help a business understand the customer's level of satisfaction. Also, a business can use data from surveys to track patterns and trends in customer service. In response, the business can make changes as necessary in areas where improvements can be made. Businesses that can keep operations running smoothly and focused on customer satisfaction may typically have a better chance of long-term success.